12kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kei
The Kingdom of Kei is the most eastern kingdom of the Twelve Kingdoms, bordering the Blue Sea at its western border, and is known as the one of the four "central" kingdoms. Because of its proximity to the east, it receives the most people from shoku, who are called kaikyaku. The kingdom's capital, Gyouten (堯天), is located in the province of Ei, and home to the Goldenwave (Kinpa) Palace, the residence of the monarch of Kei. Youko Nakajima's immediate predecessor, Jokaku (舒覚) reigned only for six years, recorded in Kei's history as Yousei (予青), the Era of the Blue Prophet. While she was Kei's sovereign, Jokaku fell in love with Keiki, the kirin of Kei, and became increasingly jealous of other women, eventually expelling all the women in the country and executing those who remained. Because she had been an ineffective ruler, Keiki became ill with shitsudou, an illness sent by Heaven. To save his life, she ascended to Mount Hou to abdicate her throne and then took her life. She was posthumously known as You-ou (予王, the Prophet-King). Following the Prophet's death, Keiki searched for the next ruler of Kei and found Youko Nakajima, a taika in Hourai (Japan). However, during his absence, an impostor sent by the King of Kou, came forth to claim the title of Kei-ou, Jokaku's sister Joyei (舒栄). The chaos continued in the kingdom, augmented by machinations of the King of Kou, who supported Joyei by capturing and sealing Keiki while he tries to bring Youko from Hourai. With the help of the king of En, Youko frees Keiki and ascends the throne as new ruler of Kei. Taking the regnal name of Sekishi, she gave final repose to the Prophet and restores political order to begin her reign, known as Sekiraku (赤楽), the Era of Red Happiness. However, due to Youko's inexperience with statecraft, she had to deal with understanding the politics of Kei, learning about her people, suppressing rebellions, and driving out the youma (demons) infesting the kingdom. Furthermore, Youko is the fourth legitimate female monarch of the kingdom since the reign of King Tatsu; but because her three predecessors all had extremely short reigns, many people in Kei doubt her ability to rule and pine for a male ruler to assume the throne. * Kingdom 's Capital '''(国都) * '''Gyouten - (堯天 ぎょうてん) In Ei Province. The Imperial palace of Kei, Kinpa Palace, is in Gyouten. * Kinpa Palace - (金波宮きんぱきゅう) The "Moonlight Palace." The royal palace of Kei. It stands on top of a mountain in Gyouten, the capital city of Kei. LocationsProvinces, Prefectures, Districts, Countries, Cities Kingdom 's Capital (国都) Provinces (州) *Baku Province *Bu Province *Ei Province *Ken Province *Ki Province *Sei Province *Sen Province *Wa Province *You Province Prefectures (郷) *Hokui Prefecture *Rouya Prefecture *Shisui Prefecture Counties (県) *Kokui County *San County Cities (街) *Gantou *Goto *Hokkaku *Hokui *Houkaku *Iryuu *Kokei *Meikaku *Takuhou Image Gallery Map of Kei.png|Map of Kei in anime. Provinences of Kei.png|The Provinces of Kei. References Navigation Category:Kingdoms Category:Locations